Mode of Transportation
by Shade Nightwalker
Summary: Hannibal Heyes is annoyed by his current mode of transportation, but with the help of his friend he finds a way to change it. (Timeline: childhood days)


**Author's Note:** Many thanks to Nebraska Wildfire for proofreading the story.

**Mode of Transportation**

Hannibal Heyes was annoyed. And when he was annoyed, he was willing to give everyone their share. His mood was displayed on his face, obvious to everyone.

"You're late," Sam Curry stated, when Hieronymus Heyes and son arrived at the front yard of the Currys' farm. Samson was already a young man, and supposed to drive his siblings and his cousin to school today.

"We were not late if that young man hadn't been occupied with more important things than getting ready for school," Heyes senior said.

"It was important! Ma will need the wagon when she's going to town," his son objected.

"And the wheels needed greasing in the morning when you're already late!?"

"There was _a lot_ of time and you wouldn't have to wait if I had my own horse," Hannibal countered as he slipped off his father's horse and ran to the waiting wagon. Jed and Rebecca where already seated, Han's younger cousin on the platform in the back, his older sister at the front bench beside the oldest Curry son.

"You were supposed to do it yesterday," his father retorted.

"Yesterday, I was busy."

"Do I want to know with what?"

"Probably not."

"What did you say?" The dark-haired man knit his brows in a frown.

"I said, I'd love to tell you now, but we're already late and have to get off for school. Bye, Pa!" Han said, displaying an innocent smile on his face, as he climbed the wagon and settled down beside the curly-haired youngster. He friendly bobbed his friend's shoulder and received a bright smile from him.

The first lesson today was history and both of them were grateful for every minute that passed by without their presence, even though for different reasons. Young Jed wasn't interested in people that lived in places he never heard of and were long gone anyway and Han thought that they never learned about the really interesting details of their lives. His question often started with 'how' or 'why' and earned him rarely a satisfying answer, but trouble.

"Can we eventually get started?" Rebecca asked aloof. "All of us will get a censure for we are late - again."

"We can tell Miss Ledger the wagon was broke," Han suggested. "Nobody can be punished for bad roads."

Sam bite away a grin, Rebecca pouted and rolled her eyes and Heyes senior just shook his head as he turned his horse.

"You won't be lying, son," he said over his shoulder. "At least you should take responsibility for the choices you make."

His son mimicked him behind his back, which made Jed chuckle.

"I'll take care, that they get there just in time, Uncle Ron," Sam said and lashed the horse. "Old Buck will have to hurry a mite, that's all. See you later!"

"Thanks, Sam. I'm glad one here has enough common sense to level out his sense of mischief," Hieronymus Heyes said and raised his hand, greeting. "I just wished he would model himself on you."

The young Heyes smirked and exchanged a knowing glance with his friend. They both knew a lot more about Sam than their parents, and it was doubtful that they would agree with all of his actions, if they knew about them.

"Why doesn't your father give you your own horse?" Jed asked his favorite cousin. "You've got plenty of them!"

"He says, I'm too young for the ride alone over here, our horses were too hot-tempered. And I won't ride a pony! It's degrading! A pony! That's something for kids!"

"I'd be happy having my own pony," Jed said and sighed. "If there was any chance for getting one."

Han laid his hand compassionately on his shoulder. "That's all right for you, Jed. You're still a kid, but I have to think of my reputation. The mode of transportation makes a man. You can't take someone serious, who accepts less than they deserve. Father's breeding fine horses, having to go to school on a pony would be disgusting!"

Han leaned back against the side boards of the wagon and faced his friend. "Just saying, how far is it anyway? Just a few miles and if I ford the creek it's even less. I'd be here in a blink!"

He paused and the expression on his face was already changing. His bad mood usually didn't last long and now his mind shifted from annoyance to problem solving mode. "You know, what, Jed? I'll find me a horse of my own. And when I've got it, I'll come to pick you up and we'll ride to school together! How's that sound, huh?"

"That'd be fine, Han!"

"Yeah, and we would be much faster and had much more time for ... uhm ... doing our chores," he said, throwing a glance towards the diver's bench. "And a wider range and flexibility for ... uhm ... errands."

"Flixi..._what_?"

"Fle-xi-bi-li-ty. We would be more independent and have more opportunities ... for everything," Han explained and locked eyes with his friend, trying to will the meaning of his words on him, which wouldn't be overheard by Jed's older siblings.

A wide smile split the blond's face, telling that he had received the message. Both of them leaned back with a dreamy look on their faces, imagining the possibilities for mischief and fun the new companion would mean for them, and sharing their thoughts via looks, facial expressions and subtle gestures.

There was no need of words for their exchange. They knew each other for as long as they could remember and the connection between them grew stronger day by day. Jed adored his older cousin and Han loved the support and devotion Jed meant for him. They could fight like dogs and cats when they were at odds, but it never lasted for long and rarely was one of them seen without the other. More mobility would enhance the opportunities for joint adventures enormously, and it was no question with whom Han would share.

Unimpressed by the matter that neither of them had any idea how to get a horse, the thought itself made the day much brighter for them, despite the fact, that they arrived at the school promptly as the bell called the pupils inside and they had to endure their history lesson in full length.

-o-o-o-

Neither Sam nor anyone else of the family was there when school ended. Rebecca had already left for choir practice, so the boys were on their own. They waited for a while before they started strolling through town, checking out the place for opportunities to pass their time.

They saw Billy Kendrick, the butcher, standing in front of his store, talking to one of their neighbors. Matthew O'Connell's hand laid on the back of horse which was tied to the rear of his wagon. Gently his fingers run over the dark fur of the animal while he was talking.

"Howdy," the boys greeted. "Hi, Mr. O'Connell."

"Howdy, boys. What are you doing here all on your own?"

"Waiting for our folks to pick us up," Han told the man he knew well from many visits while his eyes were trained on the horse. The animal's fur looked a mite dull but it was well-built. It was standing still, but something in its stance seemed wrong. Every now an than it lifted one of its legs and shifted its weight.

"You like my old Raven, do you?" Mr. O'Connell asked.

"He's a fine horse," Han replied. "Why is he tied to the back?"

"I brought him here to sell him, but ..." he threw a look at the butcher.

"$2 is all I can offer," Mr. Kendrick said. "Or you can just shoot 'im yourself, which costs you a bullet."

"Shoot him? That fine horse!?" Han was shocked with the news, his eyes wide in disbelief.

Matthew O'Connell sighed and shook hands with the butcher. Then he turned around and faced the boys. "See, Hannibal, he's old now and can't do his work anymore. And he's in pain as you can see in his eyes."

"But he looks good. Has he been hurt?"

"No, I guess he's suffering with founder."

"Founder? What's that?" Jed asked, throwing a questioning glance at his cousin, who answered with a shrug.

"His hooves are hurting," Mr. O'Connell explained. "Only carrying his own weight causes him pain. He's always been a good horse, he has been Franky's first mount, he shouldn't have to stand that any longer."

"But you can't kill him for being old and sick," Han objected.

"Sometimes death comes as a grace. You'll learn that when you get older, son."

"And he will fulfill a last duty," Billy the butcher chimed in. "He will become fine dog food."

They boys exchange a knowing glance. They knew much more about the butcher's minced meat and sausages than others.

Meanwhile a buckboard pulled up behind them.

"Howdy, gentlemen," the old man driving it greeted. "Boys, I've looked out for you for quite a while."

Turning around in unison, the boys called, "Grandpa!"

"You came just in time, grandpa," Han added. "They want to shoot that fine horse here!"

"Well, if it's their horse, that's their right. What do you want me to do about it?"

"They say it's sick, but maybe it heals up. I could really use a fine horse like that!"

The old man sighed. "I saw that one coming. What do you want with a sick horse?"

"I bet we can heal him! He doesn't look that bad."

"Oh, boy, you can't always judge by the looks. What's he suffering from?"

"Founder, Mr. O'Connell says."

Grandpa Curry pouted and climbed down the wagon. "Founder, huh? May I look 'im up?"

Matthew O'Connell looked at the butcher, who shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me," Billy Kendrick said. "Just go on."

Deliberately, the old man checked on the horse, lifted its hooves and looked in its ears, eyes and mouth. It stood still no matter how much he poked and teased it.

Eventually he straightened again, supporting his back with his left hand. "I'm getting old," he admitted, earning a compassionate nod from the other men.

"You're old and suffering and nobody's gonna shoot you for that!" Han objected.

The jaws of the bystanders dropped, but the old man knew his grandson very well and knew how to take it. He laughed heartily and laid his arm around the young boy's shoulders. "You're right, Han, but I'm a man, not a horse. That makes a big difference."

"Ain't there no help for 'im?" little Jed asked now, his blue eyes big and round and not ready to accept a wrong answer.

The old man studied his grandsons for a long while. Then he bent down and pulled them a little closer. "Well, there may be a way to get him well again. This old man here knows quite a few tricks, but there's no guarantee. And it takes time and a lot of good care," he murmured.

"Then you'll help us?" Han asked him eagerly when the old man drew back.

The force of the twofold hopeful glance warmed his heart. The boys were such a beautiful pair one of them dark, one of them fair, but two of a kind, still filled with hope and trust and the belief in good. Good boys after all, besides all the pranks they played and the trouble they caused, something to be proud of. Nevertheless, he had to disappoint them today.

"I have to stay out of this, you know that, Han," he said seriously. "You have to talk that over with your father."

"But then it's too late. Raven will be shot by then!" the older boy retorted with passion.

"There will be other horses," the old man countered. "And he is already sold."

Han's eyes met his cousin's before he searched for the look of the horse. It just felt so wrong. Within a blink he made a decision.

"I'll take him. Would you sell him to me, Mr. Kendrick?" Han asked the butcher.

"Well, I'll give him to you for $3." He said and extended his hand.

"Now ... I don't have $3 right now," Han admitted. "But we can make another deal. I'll give you 86 cents now and I'll run errands and deliveries for you for a week, and take care that your sausages are safe from now on."

The butcher frowned and looked up to the other men. "The devil will get me, if that wasn't an admittance!"

Han showed his best winning smile. "I don't admit anything, but I know about your little problem and can help you solving it. And nobody will ever hear talk about your sausages."

"What talk?"

"About some special - ingredients." Han looked at him intently.

The butcher bit his lip. Telltale redness crept out of his collar. Yet he pressed out, "Make it two weeks!"

"All right, but I can only start when the horse's pain is ended."

"One way or another?" the man asked.

"One way or another," Han confirmed. "And if he won't make it, you have the option-to-buy."

The butcher smothered away a grin and nodded seriously. "All right, young man, then you've got yourself a deal!" He extended his hand and the dark-haired boy accepted with bright shining eyes and a full dimpled smile on his face.

-o-o-o-

The way home felt longer than ever. Raven's walk was pretty slow and still the horse seemed to be in pain.

"He's in a pitiful state," Grandpa Curry explained. "And you'll have to start the treatment soon, if you want to save him. He's is only allowed to have light food – hay, no grass or grain – he has to walk even if it hurts him, and you have to cool his hooves as good and as long as you can."

"His hooves? How? Do you think wet cloths will do?" Jed asked. "Like I got 'em, when I was down with fever?"

"That won't do it, little one," the old man said and tousled his hair. "The horn is thick and it just wouldn't do good enough. But maybe the creek will help us. There's a place near the fallen tree where it ain't too deep. It's shady there and there's good current, too. I guess the place will do just fine."

Han's father already waited for a while when they eventually arrived back at the farm. He wasn't exited as he heard the news.

"You can't just take another man's horse!" he shot at his son in anger.

"I didn't take him, I bought him," the boy told him, standing his ground, with his younger cousin close to his side.

"How did you buy him? You don't have the money to buy a horse!" Heyes senior frowned. One of his dark brows moved towards the hairline.

"I made a deposit and I'll work."

"You'll work?" his father's brow moved even higher.

"Yeah, I'll run errands for Billy Kendrick after school for two weeks."

"Did he talk you into that?"

"No, it was my idea."

"Why?"

"Raven is a fine horse, and I _really_ need one, and they would have killed him otherwise!"

"And you two back him up, I guess," Heyes senior asked his nephew and father-in-law. Both of them nodded, the older Curry showing a proud smile on his face.

"You bet I do," the old man said. "He asked for my opinion and I told him there's a reasonable chance. He knew what he wanted and he is convinced that he'll make it. It's up to him to live up to it now."

Thoughtfully, Heyes senior studied his offspring. The youngster had given all he owned and even offered his work: Hannibal Heyes, probably the laziest boy all around, and incredibly resourceful when it came to avoiding chores.

"Yet you had to ask me first," he told his son.

"There was no time and it was _my_ deal," Han countered.

"But I have to feed him now."

"He won't cost you that much. And if you want me, I'll work for his keeping, too."

A brief smile lit up his father's face. He extended his hand and patted Han's shoulder. "I doubt, that will be necessary, my son. Let's go home for now and tell me how you want to get him healed up again."

"Well, yeah, I know it's time to go home, but ... It would be easier we'd keep Raven here for a while. It's easier for his treatment and I talked to uncle Zack and he allows me to sleep here for a while. It'll save much time, time I need for the treatment and you won't have to ride over all the time to bring me here. We have the weekend now anyway and we can care for him over two whole days and see how Raven's doing. And I will help Jed doing his chores so we can take better care of the horse and Grandpa Curry will help us and look after him when we are back in school and..."

Hieronymus Heyes raised his hand and cut off the rapid fire of his son's explanations. "You have already asked? And all agreed? And you thought of all that of your own?"

Heyes junior nodded. "All you have to do is give your permission – will you?"

"Yes, Hannibal, I will. Just bring my horse into the coral for a while, so I can talk it over with your aunt and uncle...and have a look at your purchase."

While the boys took care of the horse, Han's father scrutinized Raven with his father-in-law watching. As he was finished, they exchanged a long glance, followed by a brief smile and a nod. Heyes senior clapped the horse's hindquarter before he strode at the side of the old man to the house to talk to his brother-in-law and his wife, but the decision was already made.

Han spent the next days at the Currys as it was planned. The boys and their grandpa took turns in caring for the horse, cooling the hooves in the creek for hours and hours, only interrupted when they walked it for a while.

Grandpa Curry added a mixture of herbs to the horse's meager diet, and only a few days later it was clear that the animal was on the mend. It walked easier and its stance didn't look so awkward anymore, the pain in its eyes had left. Yet it took weeks until it recovered enough to be ridden again.

Meanwhile Han fulfilled his obligations. It wasn't easy for him to keep up his end of the bargain, but the he decided the goal was worth the effort.

Hannibal Heyes was full of pride when he showed up at the Currys's farm for the first time to pick up his cousin to ride with him to school. He enjoyed the attention and envy the new horse earned them from their schoolmates. There were only a few days left before summer break though, but the boys were looking forward to a long summer, promising joy and new adventures.


End file.
